The Chronicles Of Life And Death
by Klaria
Summary: HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SONG! Jessica Dell loved the movie while her brother Lance hated it. Now as they move into the new town, they're about to see that it's not JUST a movie, but a lot of things have changed as well. BOOK 1 Gets better
1. Prologue

**_Author's Quick Note: _**

**_Hi guys! Listen, after looking this over I realize that this prologue is kind of vague and hard to understand and weird. But TRUST ME! It all makes sense in a few chapters, just bear with me! I'm trying to make a better Prologue but it's gonna take time. I NEED YOUR SUPPORT! (Also, sorry about the spelling errors. I grew up in Italy and they have different rules when it comes to spelling!) Ok? So, If you want, you can skip this chapter all together and just get to the story. This is probably gonna be re-caped in a better way later on anyway, I just thought it was a cool way to start it up. So...Yeah..._**

**_Sorry about that. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_"The Chronicles of Life and Death"_**

**_Prologue_**

_**"**And who knows? Starting a new journey might not be so bad. Or maybe it's already begun." _

_–Kairi "Kingdom Hearts**"**_

There was a time, not very long ago, when things seemed so much brighter. When the existence of the children and their so-called "imaginary friends" were full of excitement, laughter, and happiness. It was a time when both worlds seemed to be in harmony and balance. When both LIFE and AFTERLIFE, seemed to be a dream and not reality, the way it was SUPPOSE to be.

I can never forget that day; when that dream was forever shattered and was replaced by an eternal nightmare of oblivion and suffering.

It was the 4th Of September, almost 7 years ago. A kind of Carnival was being held in the city. A celebration of a sort; it was on that day 500 years ago that a being, known as a "_Sinjix Notawa_" appeared and saved the world. It was a festival of happiness, laughter, games, and fun.

There were so many colors, sounds and people. Children of all ages with their special friends, playing games and not having a care in the world. Streamers and lights of all colors draped the streets and shops of every shape and size; it was as if all the colors of the rainbow had spilt down on the city.

The kids were so happy. All of them had their on life-long friend, each with their own unique-ness. Some friends had no skin and bones clattered instead, some had fangs, and some even didn't look human at all. But there was ONE duo that stood out as the most unordinary and the most known pair of them all.

For the kid's whole life, the friend was always there. They were inseparable. Like a bond between siblings, Teacher and Student;

Master and Apprentice

Both of them were enjoying themselves, the friend was using his magic to levitate them both above the crowded street and to the city square, where the fireworks were to be the most visible. The crowds of people, with the noise of cheer, and the display of colors would take away the breath of the living. Everyone had a simile on his or her face.

Everyone but one.

The Teacher looked sad as the kid watched from the roof of a house in the square. As if a memory of this event brought nothing but sorrow and suffering to the world. The colors and sounds didn't make HIM forget what happened on this day. He felt as if he was the only one who remembered.

The kid turned around just before the mayor of the city came into the square. Looking for instruction from the teacher. Instead of seeing the familiar look of deviousness in his eyes, SHE saw a sad depressing FEELING come over her as she saw the look he gave. He didn't notice her slowly turn around and continue to watch the preparation for the grand finale.

But before the fireworks went off, the brother scooped the little sister up and rubbed her head. The 9 year old squirmed to break free and laughed as he said that she should be brushing her hair instead of looking so miserable.

But the misery was about to get worse.

A cold feeling suddenly popped into the very being of the crowd. Even the duo on the roof felt the ice chill seep through to their center. The city fell silent, no one moved and the lights suddenly started to fade. As quickly as the chill set in a siren began to sound, red lights replaced the colorful ones; the city that had been so cheerful and happy a few moments ago was thrown into chaos.

The kids didn't know what this meant, but their friends were begging them to go home and that they couldn't explain why.

But the duo remained still on the roof, frozen in time.

A woman broke this spell. A strict woman, cigarette in hand yelling at the Teacher "THEY FOUND IT AND SHE'S NOT READY!?" he looked back at the kid and replied "M.O.S.S REMEMBER?!"

"YOU NEED TO HURRY!" the woman warned them both. Casting her cigarette away and suddenly vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The girl had no idea what was going on. Until he explained that their world was under attack, and THEY were the targets. She took her friends hand and started to run through alleyways, jumping over fences. She saw things robed in black, catch people in nets and other things, others fought off the robed attackers with tools. Some even with swords.

But the duo was being chased themselves, by more then 20 of those things. All of them had nets and other crude things to catch the duo. The people who stood in the way were pushed aside and caught by other attackers. One of which was a friend of the girl's, sword in hand, told them to head for the door up ahead and he'd buy them time.

The girl was so confused. Why were those THINGS after HER and her FRIEND? She noticed then, as she looked around the narrow strip that looked over the city and led towards a door, that those things were after the friends of the children!

She realized that it wasn't HER they were after, but her friend. Her life-long friend.

He seemed to realize that at the same moment. As they both leapt through and shut the door behind them they could hear crying and screams. The feel of terror kept them.

They both looked around, they were inside the girl's closet some how. She went to get up and open the door but her friend pushed her down. She looked at him, he told her, with fear in his voice "Stay here, and don't move". He put on a gray hat and opened the door. He stepped out of the closet and closed the door. Leaving the girl in darkness, alone.

She suddenly heard a great struggle; things being broken and knocked over. She could hear him give off a good fight, but then she heard a yelp. He was hurt! She tried to open the door but found it blocked. The sound faded and as a door closed the girl finally got her door open.

Her room was in shreds, bookcases knocked over and a lamp was broken. It was empty. She flung the door open and raced down the stairs to the outside world. She stared at a van with bars on the back door shut by a blacked robed man with black hair.

The girl knew this THING. She hated him forever after she saw her friend behind the bars of the vehicle. The man and several others who were robed got into the FRONT of the van and started the engine.

The girl raced to her bike and began to give chase. She saw several other vans join the one with her friend inside, all being chased by other kids on foot. As she saw one kid fall in the dirt, something BURST within her.

Energy

Or something else.

It began to rain and she began to pick up speed, incredible speed. She pushed a whole van out of her way as she gained on her friend with the rain poring down on her. She leapt onto the narrow ledge of the back of the van and began to slam her fist against the door. Surprisingly it was giving way, she was too much in desperation to think twice about her sudden strength.

She finally got a small hole enough to put her hand through; she looked though and yelled for her friend. He yelled back, saying that he would try to reach her, he was chained up.

They both reached for each other, if they could just lock hands then he could use his magic to get out of there. He took off his hat and used it to get a better reach. The girl stretched as FAR as she could, desperate to stay on the fast moving vehicle in the rain. She finally griped the hat and started to pull his hand to hers.

Suddenly there was a BOOM and a FLASH of light. The girl felt as if a great SHOCK had electrocuted her body and she was flung off the vehicle and rolled on the road. She could hear a voice screaming her name as she finally stopped beneath a streetlight. She weekly raised her head out of the mud and blurrily saw the van race out of sight. She pounded a fist on the ground and started to get up.

But when she tried to move her legs. They wouldn't budge. It was that moment she realized, he was gone. For the first time in memory, She was alone. She screamed his name over and over again, tears streaming from her eyes. Until finally she collapsed, on a cold, dark September night in the middle of a storm, on an unknown street,

And for the first time

**_Alone._**

Years later, the girl woke from her nightmare of that day. She could feel emotions of that event building up.

She needed to remember this. She couldn't afford to forget again.

She literally, rolled out of bed, and crawled into her wheelchair. She griped the handles of the chair in anger. Those THINGS took everything away from her and left a 9-year-old girl on a city street ALONE and paralyzed from the waist down during a thunderstorm.

She wheeled over to a writing desk that faced a dark window.

She took out a pen and paper

And began to write about that night.

**_

* * *

_****_Disclamer: I don't own Beetlejuice sadly. But if I keep my fingers crossed, I may some day!_**

**_REVIEW PEOPLE! TELL ME WHAT IS SO BAD ABOUT IT IF YOU MUST! JUST SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!_**


	2. New Kids

_**Disclamer: I don't own Beetlejuice sadly. But on the bright side, THE CRAZY FAN GIRLS don't ether!**_

Author's Quick Note:

**COME ON GUYS! READ THIS CHAPTER! IT'S BETTER THEN THE PROLOGE! PROMISS!**

End Note

* * *

_**The Chronicles of Life and Death**_

_**Chapter 1: "New Kids"**_

_**"No one ever won a war by getting stuck in a ditch; you win the war by makin the OTHER poor dopes get stuck in a ditch!" **_

_**Beetlejuice (Cartoon) "**__**Driven Crazy**__**" **_

_Hi, I'm Lance Dell. I'm 16 years old, my hobbies include writing and reading, I've been a straight A student all my life, I have a 4.0 GPA and I just moved to Peaceful Pines Connecticut this week with my Dad and little sister Jessica. Oh but she's not THAT little, she's actually only 17 months younger then me. So she's just the right age for both of us to attend the same school together._

_The moment we arrived in this town. I instantly got the impression that this was the kind of town where ONE person's cold is EVERYONE'S cold. There's only 1 store of everything here, it's practically a village. There's a town similar to this just over the Winter Bridge called Winter River…_

_Don't get me started on the names of the towns. My sister is NOTHING like me (Aside from the grades); while I reject all superstitious nonsense my sister EMBRACES it. _

_Especially ghosts_

_I've tried to tell her GHOST DON'T EXIST, but she continues to believe that they do. As a scientist-to-be, I know that no such thing as "life beyond the grave" (Heaven and Hell not included, but that religion we're getting into.). It's physically IMPOSSIBLE for someone's "soul" to have an alternate life in an alternate world with MaGiC. It's always been a trick of the mind. During the Black Plague (Years 1497 to 1502) people believed that their were OTHER things at work that made people become ill and die, when all along it was JUST health issues that they didn't know about._

_BUT Jessica doesn't believe that. She sticks to her own ideas. One such idea involves around that committing suicide makes you work in an office for 125 years all thanks to her favorite movie._

_I'm not even going to say it._

_I hate that movie._

_When we arrived in this town that Dad got stationed in (He's a military trainer for the Army) we didn't know ANYTHING about it, we didn't know the history, the name, heck we didn't even know the location (and got lost several times on the way from WASHINGTON STATE to CONNETICUT, that's a week long drive with all this stuff we got.). All that we knew was that Dad was stationed there and the only school was a boarding school with UnIfOrMs. We didn't need the dorms though; the house was really close by, in fact a 12 minute BIKE RIDE away from it. _

_Yesterday when we arrived and were enrolled at the school, on the way back to the house Jessica flipped and pointed to a house on a hill._

_It looked like the house in her favorite movie._

_I kept telling her that the director probably used the exterior shots of a house for the movie but she didn't listen._

_I only hope she doesn't make me embarrass on OUR FIRST DAY_

_Or does anything stupid._

_AGAIN_

* * *

"HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jessica yelled from her unfortunate location. She had woken up early to go to Winter River and check out the Maitland house, to check if she wasn't seeing things.

She didn't make it that far.

On the way through, what looked like, a short cut through the woods she had fallen in a ReAlLy deep ditch. About 15 to 20 feet deep ditch. Her bike hadn't even made the gap but some how stayed on the opposite side and she could see the back wheel from her position.

"Oh GrEEEEEAAAAAAAAt" she said to herself "My first day and not ONLY do I not get to see the Maitland house, I ALSO get stuck in a ditch and NOW I'm going to be late for school!"

She pushed her black hair out of her eyes and looked at her glasses, as she picked them off her nose, one of the lenses fell out.

"I wish I was "Late" right now." She sat back down on the dirt and put the lens in her uniform pocket.

This was not a good start on the first day.

She looked in her bag for her cell phone. She never used it, she never had any friends to talk to and the only person who had her number was her brother Lance, who she didn't really like to hang out with.

She pulled out the phone and turned it on, the platinum razor vibrated and a background of a picture of the B-man and Lyds that she took (with permission) from DeviantART was the only thing that didn't make her go crazy that she had no signal.

But she did scream.

However, she looked at the picture and suddenly started humming "Day-O" for some strange reason.

She stopped humming for a moment to realize that someone ELSE was singing the exact same song!

Jessica realized someone was coming she looked up just in time to see SOMEONE on a red bike LEAP over the gap.

"HEY! WAIT!" She yelled to the biker "COME BACK!"

A few moments of silence passed before she gave up and looked to the ground Anime style.

"You're not Make Up Kit!" a girl's voice suddenly said

Jessica suddenly looked up

Thankfully the biker had noticed her and had come back and was now peering over the edge of the hole.

"Make-u-what?" Jessica asked

"Never mind" the girl responded, "You're obviously NEW here." With a tone that said "Oh a new kid, better tell her what's up."

Jessica raised an eyebrow "how can you tell?"

The girl disappeared from sight and didn't respond

"HEY! WAIT!" Jessica yelled to the girl.

"Don't sweat it dude!" the girl reassured Jessica "I put a rope near by for just such an occasion! But it really isn't used in the middle of February!"

Suddenly a long rope with a wooden board attached to the end started to fall.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" she yelled

Jessica moved out of the way just in time for the board to land right in front of her.

"You could have WARNED me first!" Jessica yelled at who-ever it was

"Hey, you want to get out or not? Stand on the plank and hold on!"

Jessica wondered how she was going to pull her out. She didn't weigh much but it would be a problem to pull her out from this long a ways. She put her backpack back on and put her feet on the plank. As soon as she held on to the rope and gave the word, she was suddenly, and surprisingly, pulled up at an extremely fast speed. She barley blinked as she was in the pit one moment and the next was falling on the grass out of the hole.

She looked up as saw exactly WHAT this girl had done to accomplish that. She had attached the other end of the rope to her bike and had used the speed of her bike to literally DRAG her up.

Jessica stood up and looked at her uniform.

What was once a light blue color with a black tie and buttons was now black as the earth. Or the DIRT in this case. Her white skirt was stained forever, and the only thing that wasn't bothered by dirt was the black shoes.

"Oops, sorry about that." Jessica looked up to face her rescuer and was in for a shock.

The girl was about her age and wearing the same uniform, but she was wearing white PANTS instead. She had shoulder-length-light-brown-verging-on-dirty-blond hair with a jade green headband placed on top of her head and she had a blue sweatband on her left wrist. Her pointy nose was small and her eyes seemed a bit far apart. But the color of her eyes looked almost unnatural.

They were a blue-green. Viridian colored eyes.

Not just that dull green color and a dull blue ether.

SOLID and colorful Sapphire and Emerald

And for a moment Jessica thought that there was another color surrounding the eyes.

Jessica looked at this kid and compared

_Was it just her, or did she look like-_

_Wait_

"2 things, how did you know I'm new here and why are you able to wear pants and not a skirt?" Jessica responded

"For the pants, didn't you know that you have a choice?" Jessica shook her head. The girl whispered something that Jessica didn't catch before turning back to her.

"Well, before you go home, get to the office and ask for pants because you didn't receive any to go with your uniform. You got that?" Jessica nodded

"And as for how I knew you're knew here, it's not hard to figure out." She said as she went over and started to coil up the rope.

"1: Everyone knows not to go through here because of the hole, 2: I'm the only one who can make the jump and people have DIED trying. No joke 3: Considering that YOU didn't react as OTHERS do when they meet me in the town, you obviously don't know me." She put the rope in her bookbag on her bike and looked at Jessica with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

The girl sighed and looked sharply at Jessica's bike before turning back to the question

"Sorry, My name's Heather" she out stretched her hand "Heather M Jaimes, 10th grader at Peaceful Pines Boarding School. And you are?"

"Jessica Dell, I'm a 10th grader too. Nice ta meet cha'."

Jessica shook her hand and they both began to bike towards the school.

Jessica was curious about Heather; she wasn't like the other kids she had seen so far. She didn't have that "village" stamp on her. She looked like she belonged in a city, not the suburbs.

"So you live in the dorms?" Jessica asked

"Yep, I was at Ms. Shannon's School for Girls too back in Jr High. That's a boarding school too. I've been here 4 years and hate every moment of it."

Jessica turned away from the trees and looked at Heather

"Why?"

"Because it's just so…boring…" She rolled her eyes "I mean, everyone in the world LEARNS the same thing and there's nothing special about any of it. The world and its history, being NORMAL? Who would want to be NORMAL?"

Jessica stopped for a sec and Heather followed and looked back

"You watch "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya,"" She said in surprise

Heather mouth formed a smile in a corner

"You're from the Westside."

"Westside?" Jessica asked as they both started to bike again through the woods.

"West side of the U.S"

"Yeah…Wait" Jessica pieced what Heather was saying together "You mean to tell me these people don't know **ANIME?"**

"Not in this town" Heather formed a pout look on her face "I'm from the Westside too."

"Really? From where?"

"Seattle Washington"

"No kidding! I'm from Washington too! A small town just across the water from Seattle called Silverdale."

"Sweet! That's the art capital of the Pacific North West"

"Yeah, it was dark and cloudy and gray everywhere but INSIDE the buildings was warmth and art EVERYWHERE, almost like-"

"Riva in "The Belgariad" series." Heather turned to Jessica as the last of the trees disappeared and they started to bike on a dirt road

"You are SO from the North West. It's nice to see a friendly face, you have an artful air about you." She said in a laughing matter that caused Jessica to laugh

"You're right actually" Jessica said, "I draw lots of anime. I'm not AS good as what I've seen others do but I'm pretty good."

"You're probably the BEST in the town right now. They didn't even know what "Sailor Moon" was when I got up here and they STILL don't."

"WHAT?"

"Something you outta know: This town is small, they rarely get imports from other countries; the only thing that's saved me so far is Youtube and my DVDs. This town doesn't even get non-mass-produced movies, the ones that don't get any awards."

"Supply and demand huh?"

"More like "The needs of the many out weigh-"

"The needs of the few or the one" Jessica finished again smiling at Heather

"You watch "Star Trek" too?" Heather said in "a mater of fact" tone

"Yeah. Hey if you have a dorm, what were you doing way out here?" Jessica asked as they finally made it to the road and saw the campus in their sight

She sighed and rolled her viridian eyes as they passed a boy and a girl making out. "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" She yelled at them, the couple instantly stopped kissing and glared at her. "Sorry what were you saying?"

"I said if you have a dorm room what were you doing all the way out here?" Jessica repeated

"I'm a delivery girl for the grocery store and a family in Winter River needs some special things from time to time. Last night I didn't get the chance, I was studying for the semester finals and I fell asleep before I could get the chance to run it down."

Jessica didn't bother to ask what "Special Things" the family needed, she knew it would probably be personal.

"Now here's a question for YOU" Heather turned to the dark haired girl "What were YOU doing, going in the opposite direction of the school to Winter River at 6:35 in the morning in the dark?"

Jessica thought for a second. Should she tell her about the house? About the movie? The movie wasn't really THAT well known and she had been here for 4 years. Would she believe her?

"I got lost." She lied

Heather looked at Jessica with a smirk

"Well you're lucky that someone found you." She said as they entered the courtyard full of students and moved towards the bike racks.

Jessica looked around, the courtyard reminded her of Hogwarts or a college campus she had visited once, only the buildings were no more then 3 stories and they were new brick and concrete, not old stone and wood. There was even a fountain in the center that was, of course, frozen.

Jessica then suddenly remembered something that she needed to know. "Hey Heather" she asked as she locked her bike in place "Is there a video store in the town?"

"Yeah, right next to the grocery store. Why?" She looked at Jessica, her bookbag slung around her shoulder.

"During the move my favorite movie was broken, I kind of want it back, maybe even get it on DVD."

"Depends, what's it called?"

Jessica bit her lip, should she ask her?

The girl looked around and back at Jessica "What?"

Jessica made up her mind

"Sorry, it's called Beetle-"

Without any warning, Heather reached over both of their bikes and placed her hand over Jessica's mouth before she could finish with a look of panic over her face. Wide-eyed and clenched teeth.

Jessica's eyes widened too. In surprise though. "_What is up with her_?" She thought to herself. A random thought entered her mind "_Maybe the reason she didn't want me to finish is because she's-"_

"Listen" She whispered to the new kid "When I mentioned that movie's title, people started acting weird. Apparently it's the local legend. I don't know what up with them, and in 4 years I SILL haven't found out but I can guarantee you 2 things 1:You're not gonna find the movie ANYWHERE in this state and 2:You mention it, be prepared, saying it 3 times isn't going to work ether, once is enough to freak them out and THEN you're going to be in trouble, know what I mean? So, clean up your act." Jessica nodded; Heather removed her hand and started to walk towards the science wing.

"I'll see ya around sometime?" Jessica yelled

"Not likely! I've got all advanced classes!" She yelled and disappeared behind the door.

Jessica stood there as the 7:00 AM bell rang and more kids started to arrive. Heather was…Heck she was going to say it…Cool, but when she thought about how she acted a little more she was weird too; when you compare her to all the village kids.

She was weird yet normal, nerdy yet talkative, like a balance of two opposite things.

"Yo! Jess!" Jessica woke from her thoughts and saw a hand waving back and forth in front of her eyes.

"I've been waiting here for half an hour what happened?" Lance asked his younger sister with all ears.

"I fell into a ditch and this girl helped me out of it." she decided to give him the quick summary of it.

"Oh" he replied as he put his Advanced Biology book in his hands "Well it's a good thing you didn't get your uniform dirty."

Jessica's eyes widened, she looked down at her uniform and saw that there wasn't a single dirt stain on her, not even on her shoes! She even check her glasses, both lenses were in tacked.

"But" She fumbled for the words "but…but I-"

"Hey, we're gonna be late if we don't get a move on so I'll hear what's wrong later. Ok?" he looked at his sister with concern "if you think you fell a little too hard, maybe you should go see the nurse." And with that he walked to Biology.

* * *

Lance entered the Advanced Biology classroom; the walls were plastered with colors and graphs that explained all sorts of information. He felt good about this school; at the last one everyone hated him. Not because of the stereotypical reasons of man kind, hating those in middle class, or hating him because of his skin color, but because he cared about school. HERE he would be treated with respect!

Lance looked at the seating chart at the front of the room. He found his name in the front row, middle table. He sat down, opened up "Sherlock Holmes" and waited for his new Biology partner to come.

"Who are you?"

Lance looked up from his book to face an ice-cold glare that sent chills up his spine. The girl had her eyes half raised and her red book bag griped tightly by her hands. Her fingernails weren't painted, but they looked purplish. Kind of like they were as cold as ice. He looked back at her face

Her light brown hair brought out the green headband and her blue eyes. Or were they green? Yellow? No that can't be right. Lance's glasses fell further up his nose as he glanced at the girl that gave him the glare to end all glares.

"I'm Lance Dell, I just moved here." He stood up and offered his hand.

She stood there, glaring at him, but at the mention of his name, he could have sworn he saw her ears perk.

Lance slowly withdrew his hand. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I'm waiting for my partner. He should be here any seco-" he was cut short as the girl stomped around the table and sat RIGHT NEXT to him with crossed arms and teeth clenched.

Lance sat there opened mouth for a few seconds before he peered over to the other side of the table and saw the name card "H. Jaimes" taped to it with drawings of anime eyes and what looked like the sign for alpha all over it with a small message "THE G.W.M RULES!" in the corner.

He suddenly realized just how quiet the classroom had gotten, they still had 10 minutes left and it was like class had begun. Lance looked around and saw everyone was staring at him with faces that said "oh S(&" all bug-eye too.

Miss. Jaimes seemed to realize that too and gave the class that ice-glare before yelling "WELL?!" and everyone started to get back to their own conversation.

Lance realized his error in his last sentence. "Sorry, I um…" he started to say, "Just forget it." Jaimes voice was laced with anger being held back so Lance didn't push the matter.

"What does the H stand for?" He asked

"Heather" She said quickly not even looking at him as she dug through her bookbag giving Lance a shock as she slammed her Biology book on the table. She sighed as she looked up at the clock.

Lance wanted to apologize properly and start on the right foot. It was bad of him to assume that it would be a MALE and not a FEMALE he'd give her that.

He turned back to her and was surprised to find her reading her OWN copy of "Sherlock Holmes", and by the look of it she was REALLY far into the book.

"Hey" he noticed "Sherlock Holmes."

She looked at him though the corner of her eye, with a gaze that at least wasn't as cold as a glacier. "Yeah" her voice had thawed out by several levels and was now level headed as well.

"How far are you?"

"I've already read it about 7 times now from cover to cover." She answered, "I'm just re-reading my favorites"

"Oh" Lance was amazed. He hadn't even FINISHED the book in a year and he had JUST turned 17. He had only JUST got to "The Dying Detective" and here comes Miss.Jaimes, who's read it 7 times.

"What grade are you in?" he asked

"10th" she coolly replied, Lance didn't notice her voice grow colder again. Heather seemed to know what this was leading up to.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "You're in Advance Biology and ONLY in 10th grade?" he said amazed. Heather's eyes started to glow more yellow around her viridian pupils. Lance still didn't notice what eminent danger he was in.

Then he put the final nail in his coffin.

"You're pretty smart for a girl."

The whole room went silent. Everyone froze and didn't dare to move a muscle. Even the heater seemed to stop working as the words left his mouth.

Heather stood still. It was at least 2 minutes (But it felt like an hour) before Lance noticed the feeling around him. He looked at Heather and for the first time noticed her eyes.

That was the chill that sent his heart racing.

It wasn't his imagination, so was he seeing thing? Was he seeing those eyes of a particular ghost that Jessica knew so well?

Those eyes of emerald and yellow.

He glanced at her name card and realized the initials "G.W.M".

"_It can't be…_" he thought in his mind.

However, that was the last thought that he had for a while.

For after a loud WHAM and a STABBING pain in his skull after being hit with a Biology book at a speed of (what had to be) at least Mach 6, all he could think of before passing out was "_OW!!"_

**"SEXIST BA#!"** Lance heard the angry girl yell.

"JAIMES!" an adult voice sounded

"I KNOW I KNOW! OFFICE! BUT YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET HIM TO THE NURSE BEFORE HE NEEDS REAL MEDICAL ATTENTION! I WENT EASY ON HIM!"

And THAT is the last thing Lance Dell heard.

* * *

Jessica Dell and several other classmates in Astrology looked into the hall to see the source of the yelling. Several people went inside as soon as they saw the source, Jessica stood in the door as she saw Heather stomp down the hall, her bookbag over her shoulder. She stopped for a second as she noticed Jessica and wiped her head to face her

"I feel sorry for you Dell, you have SUCH a stupid brother." And continued her march.

Jessica gaped. What had Lance done THIS time? Say something stupid? Insult her? And he kept saying SHE was the one that caused all the problems.

"_I'll text him and see what he did_" she thought, this was worth texting. She felt around her pockets for her cell phone. She stopped as she felt something smooth and round in her pocket, she took it out and her mind went blank.

**_It was a lens to a pair of glasses._**

* * *

**_REVIEW! CLICK THE BUTTON! I COMAND YOU!...Ok, not really, but STILL! CLICK THE BUTTON! SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING! EVEN A FLAME WOULD BE NICE! HELLO? ANYONE?_**


	3. The Mystery of Heather Jaimes

**_Disclamer: I don't own Beetlejuice sadly. But one day I might. XD_**

**Author's Quick Note:**

OI!

HELLO?

ANYONE?

...

...

ECHO!

I LIKE SOUP!

SQUEEEEE!

**End Note**

* * *

_**The Chronicles Of Life And Death**_

_**Chapter 2: "The Mystery of Heather Jaimes"**_

"_Old wood good to burn, old friends to keep"_

_-Unknown_

"IhatemybrotherIhatemybrotherIhatemybrother" Jessica repeated over and over under her breath as she walked through the halls of the main office and to the door leading out to the courtyard.

After Astrology, Jessica was contemplating the lens that she had found in her pocket and staring at it in Geometry when she was sharply brought out of her thoughts by her teacher telling the poor unfortunate soul that her brother was now awake and she was being summoned to the office.

OH the giggles that popped up as she walked out of the room, OH THE glances she received from students passing in the hall and OH THE STAIRS SHE BOTH HAD TO BEAR AND DECEND FROM!

Seriously, she'd be willing to bet that climbing MT. Everest wasn't as energy consuming as those stairs.

But the REAL pain was listening to her brother explain what happened FROM HIS POINT OF VIEW.

The story had spread like wildfire in the school (thanks to cell phones) and she had already gotten HER point of view thanks to them. It was Lance's POV, of he being in complete innocence and Heather over reacting, that brought poor Jessica to the cliff on insanity. Which left her to resort of relieving her stress by knocking her own brother out.

It felt good.

But it made her get kicked out of the nurse's office by the head nurse. SHE WAS AS BIG AS HAGRID FROM HARRY POTTER!

"_SMART FOR A GIRL_?" she screamed within the vaults of her mind. "_HE DID IT AGAIN! I WOULDN'T BELIVE IT IF I HADEN'T SEEN IT WITH MY OWN EYES! BUT HE DID IT AGAIN. FOR THE 13__TH__ TIME!"_ The door closed behind her and saw that Connecticut was covered in snow.

And she had left her new jacket inside.

She rolled her eyes and gave the door a tug.

It didn't open.

She tugged again.

Nothing.

She crossed her arms and took in a deep breath.

"_I will not over react._" She told herself "_I will not look like an idiot_."

…

She suddenly felt REALLY cold

Then she started repeating tugging on the door, "Come on!" she groaned "Open up!" she put one foot on the wall next to the door and tried to use her weight to open the door.

Surprisingly, the door flew open and Jessica was knocked backward onto the snow. By the time she got up though, the door was shut again.

If her life was an Anime show, several sweat marks would be on her head and her nose would probably be twitching.

"What am I?" She yelled to the abyss, fists shown to the door. "Maxwell Smart?"

She blinked and soon realized that unlucky number had been thrown into her path once more. As soon as she turned around, she bent down on her knees and flung open her arms and looked to the sky.

"Lord" she preached to the sky "I beseech thee, doth not love your creation? Do thy care for the children? If thou loves me so, let a sandworm come from the earth and eat…"

She looked down from the sky and thought for a second. Vacant expression plastered on her face, and turned back to the sky.

"My brother" she finished with an exasperated tone.

She dropped her arms and waited for some sort of sign from the heavens.

All she got was more snow.

That reminded her that she was wearing a skirt...

And she was on her knees

In the snow

She let out a sigh and made a rhy face as she looked down at her frozen knees

"I always seem to say the really good stuff and the wrong time." She muttered as she rose from the frost and brushed off the snow. Her knees frozen, she moved as best she could across the courtyard to the door of the math wing.

At the arch (about halfway from the door to the office and her destination) she stopped to try and warm her legs. She leaned up against the wall of the archway as she got beneath it and sighed as she looked at her knees.

Her Frostbitten knees.

She looked at her cell phone. 9:10.

She had about 15 minutes left of Geometry. And all those stairs with frostbitten knees…

Her head's strength left her and her chin fell upon her chest as she let out another sigh.

"I'll just wait HERE for the period to end." She whimpered to herself. "This spot is probably closer to my next class anyway."

Jessica hated the cold, but there was nothing else she could do. There was no telling if ANY other doors were unlocked, it would be a waste (and a pain) to go around the courtyard and try all the doors. She couldn't move more then 10 feet, she guessed, before her legs would collapse on her and THEN she'd be in trouble.

She tilted her face upwards to look at the winter sky. The white flakes slowly fell down upon the cold blanket covering the earth. The town was quiet too. Not a sound could be heard from the campus OR anywhere for that matter.

"Man I hate this place." The dark haired girl complained

She was away from what she described as "Home", here in this barren waist land, no cars honked in the streets, no building was over 5 stories tall, hardly any sidewalks, and even though Washington State was full of trees; hardly any could be seen through the forest of concrete. The honks of the cars was once Jessica's lullaby, the buildings at night became a night light and a sea of stars that continuously changed, and the buildings were her jungle.

All her life she had always lived in cities. Her dad, being in the military, was always getting re-stationed near places close to cities. She had been everywhere, Austin Texas with it's un-bearable heat, New York New York with the bum's and smells, Chicago Illinois with it's gray skies and bad attitude, San Diego California, sand, surf and sun-BURN, and (Her favorite and the one she spent the most time in) Seattle Washington in all it's Manga glory.

Yet this time, her family had been located to a small town that wasn't even on the map.

Her heart sunk as she remembered about her "Family".

What HER family to her? Two guys? And nothing else to tie them together? That wasn't a family.

"This so called "Family" died with Mom" Jessica muttered to the wind of Connecticut.

"My brother's stupid, my dad hardly has time for me, I have no friends, what's the point?" Jessica felt a tear starting to roll up in her eyes, she snapped her eyes shut and forced them down. She promised her mom she would be a big girl, she was the lady of the "Family" and she had to be the strong one.

She couldn't cry

"Crying means that you're week."

Jessica kept repeating that to herself to try and build up her emotional defenses. She had been doing it for 4 years now; she had learned to hate crying.

When the moment had passed, she put her hands in her vest pockets and looked at the ground.

"I'm just so board here" Jessica explained, "There's nothing interesting-"

She paused

In her vest pocket something flat, round, and smooth was felt beneath her fingertips.

"Oh yeah" she remembered "the lens"

She took her glasses lens out of her pocket and looked at it.

It had supposedly been knocked out when she fell into the pit that morning. But after being rescued and arriving on campus, she found that not ONLY was her uniform suddenly clean from pit-debris, but also there was TWO lenses in her glasses frames.

And the REALLY strange thing was, she found the lens that had popped out in her pocket where she put it.

Jessica couldn't figure out how it was possible that SUDDENLY her glasses were fixed EVEN though the proof that the were NOT was in her hand. How could they have suddenly been repaired without her taking off her glasses?

"How could I suddenly be clea-"

She gasped as she remembered what Heather said before she bolted to her class

"_So, Clean up your act"_

Her head snapped up

"Clean up" Jessica realized Heather's _peculiar_ choice of words, and remembered that after she said it, She thought she had seen Heather bare a grin…

No…Not a grin.

There wasn't a word for the smile that shown though and the almost glint of insanity in her eyes.

"Figures of speech?" Jessica wondered, "She said "clean up", and I was "Cleaned up". Not much, vague even." Jessica head looked to the carpet of snow. "But effective"

Jessica started to piece together what she heard other kids say about Heather in her first period after the "Event"

Heather had shown up in Connecticut 4 years ago, she had the potential to be popular and the looks to be the school hottie yet she resented all communication with people. Save for her cousin "Katz" who attended here as well. She had always been getting into trouble, whether it was for something the school knew or didn't know; she was almost always summoned to the office and rarely returned back to any of her classes for the rest of the day. And sometimes she wouldn't show up on campus for several days at a time and yet when she returned, she acted like she hadn't. Her hygiene habits were questionable, some of her comments were "inappropriate", she had a weird way of saying things, and her emotional mood swings were the stuff of legend.

And yet, the Heather that Jessica met wasn't at all like that.

Jessica closed her eyes and tried to concentrate more on what she heard. But it just didn't add up. It was a mystery that was yet to be solved, and she wasn't the only one trying to solve it. Others had tried to do what she was doing and when they tried to expose her, she would just shake her head after staring in silence and walk away.

Once though, when a geek called her for being "Disorganized Schizophrenic" she turned around, smirked, and said in a whisper "Close…But you still don't get it."

"Disorganized Schizophrenic" Where had she heard that word before?

BAM

Jessica's eyes snapped open to the pale and snowy day. The door over by the office had opened and a girl in winter uniform came stumbling out and moving towards the bike rack. Two other girls appeared in the doorway one turned back and went into the building.

"Heather" a girl with purple pigtails chased after her, panic in her voice "Stop, you need help." Jessica saw Heather's legs buckle and fall on her knees. Jessica darted to Heather, something wasn't right; she was coughing and panting-no GASPING for air. Like she had held her breath for an hour and was exhausted. The girl in pigtails knelt down behind the panting girl and put Heather's left arm over her shoulders.

Jessica looked down at the pair, Heather did NOT look good. She was sweating and was deathly pale. The coughing and gasping was getting worse too, Jessica looked over at the other girl as she looked under the blue sweat band on Heather's left wrist. As if she was checking on something.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked the girl

She snapped her head up and faced Jessica. She had blue-brown hazel-ish eyes that were full of concern.

"It's her health" she replied as she attempted to get Heather up on her feet. "It's failing again" Jessica put Heather's right arm around her shoulders and assisted in picking her up.

" Katz" Heather managed to breath out in a horse whisper "I'm fine"

"No you're not! Look at you!" Katz said firmly to her cousin "I'm taking you back home and then I'm calling Ms. Deetz and Uncle Nat." Heather struggled to break free from the two girls but was to week to move. Jessica looked at Heather's red eyes before her body went limp and collapsed.

Both the girls stopped. Katz looked at Heather with a face of pity and sorrow, before turning to Jessica

"Sorry" she apologized

"Don't be" Jessica responded in a sympathetic manner "She helped me this morning, I'm just trying to help her."

The purple haired one looked and Jessica and pointed at her "AH!" she cried "So YOU'RE Jessica Dell!"

Jessica rolled her eyes "Yeah, I'm the new kid and my brother's an idiot"

"So I heard." Katz smiled before turning back to her cousin as she groaned

"What is up with her?" Jessica asked.

"She's had this since birth" she explained "Her emotions run high and the sudden change in temperature causes her energy to go wild and when she uses too much her heart almost bursts from exhaustion. It kind of ties together with her being a Disorganized Schizophrenic."

"I'm guessing I have my brother to thank for that."

"It's not ENTIRELY his fault, but he does play a part of it. The temperature change is what REALLY got her."

Soon after Katz said that, the nurse came rushing out to Heather with the Red headed girl that had gone inside. The nurse asked Katz what caused this in a Scottish accent, took Heather in her arms, and went inside.

Jessica looked over at Katz for a moment. The facial expression was one of deep concern. _"Of course she should be concerned!"_ Jessica thought, _"She's her cousin! Even if they really don't look alike" _This was true, though the hair was obviously dyed, they didn't share anything that was PHYSICALY seen; the face, the nose, the eyes, Nothing.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jessica asked in worry

Katz looked to her "Yeah, when she gets medical attention, she'll be back in about a week. This isn't the WORST attack she's had but it definitely rates a 7.4."

"Oh" Jessica realized "THAT's why she's gone for days at a time."

Katz's eyes went wide "Please don't tell anyone." She said in a hushed voice "Her condition is a total secret in this school. If kids found out she'd be targeted all the time and she'd get these attacks more and more often. One of these days it'll send her over the edge." Katz began to get tears in her eyes as she continued, "The REAL reason why she's over here is because it's near the best medical center in the US. It's a quiet town where everyone knows her and her mother's best friend is here. So there's really no other place for her."

Jessica opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She had no idea that Heather had so much going on. She seemed just fine when she met her. "I guess Heather just has a double personality" she whispered unaware that she said that.

Katz leaned in "What?"

Jessica realized what had come out of her mouth and instantly cursed herself for it. "Heather just seemed…I don't know…Different when I met her, the kids at the school beg to differ. She seems nice to ME."

Katz shook her head "I'm sorry, I don't know ether. She didn't always act like that; it was only 4 years ago when it started. She use to be really quiet and cheerful; A little gothic but cheerful. I've tried to find out but Ms. Deetz just tells me to leave her alone."

Jessica froze

Ms.Deetz…

"Wait…"

It suddenly made sence.

Ms.Deetz was the best friend of the mother. She looked after Heather who was a "Beetlejuice" fan. Her mental condition tied, in with her surroundings, made her emotions go haywire.

And yet this was the only place for her

Winter River and Peaceful Pines

Suddenly the red headed girl was back and ran up to the two "Hey" She said "You're Jessica Dell right?" she pointed to Jessica. She nodded

"Heather's up. She wants to talk to you really quick."

Katz staired at Jessica for a moment then started walking to the door.

The door that Jessica couldn't open

She looked back

"Are you comeing?"

"That door doesn't work" she said "I tried"

Katz looked at the door. The red-headed girl walked up to it

And PUSHED it open.

Jessica wanted to slap herself

* * *

Being back in the nurses office after the stunt she pulled on her own brother put Jessica on edge. The halls were TOO white and the place REEKED of medicen. It was more like a hospital then a nurse's office. The big nurse stood at the door to the sick room. Her hight was AT LEAST 6 foot 7, she had to duck down to avoid getting hit by the door frame. She glanced at Jessica for a moment. Then she let her through the door.

The sick room was advarage. A boring white color, with a sink on one side and a sick bed and curtans surounding it on the other. Katz moved forward and went behind the curtans. Jessica waited for a signal from Katz, and when Katz moved the curtans away, she moved forward.

Jessica moved closer so that Heather could see her. When she finaly notice she was there, her head turned to her.

Heather looked a little better but not much. An ounce of color had returned to her face and her breathing was normal but heavy. Her eyes though hadn't changed. They were still blood shot red from the attack.

"I'm sorry for hurting your brother." She croacked out in a hoarse voice.

Jessica shook her head "Don't be" she said "I was waiting for it to happen. I'm just sorry I wasn't the one to do it."

Heather smiled a little

Jessica stood in silence for a moment. She wanted to say "I'm sorry my brother got you like this, what can I do to help?" but when she opened her mouth, something else tumbled out that was in the back of her mind

"You've got to stop acting like him." She suddenly said "It's killing you"

Katz's head snapped up to Jessica and Heather's red eyes widended as her breathing was becoming more regular.

Katz moved to her and looked angryly at Jessica.

Jessica couldn't belive it.

Forget hitting herself, she wanted to knock herself out. She didn't mean to say that, it was just hanging in the back of her mind! She probably insulted her and when she got her energy back she would be mad at her and…

_"Wait, why is she smiling?"_

The corner of Heather's mouth had turned into a grin and the color in her eyes seemed to return.

"Ok." Heather suddenly said in a normal voice "I'll take that"

Both of the girls turned to look at her

But had already lost consciousness.

* * *

**LALALALALALA!**

**HELLO!**

**HOW ARE YOU!?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I LIKE PUDDING!**


	4. The Apprentice Appears

_**Before the next chapter of C.L.D, the author would like to say a few words:**_

Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Pudding!

Thank you,

_**The Chronicles of Life and Death**_

_**Chapter 3:"The Apprentice Appears"**_

_Around here, however, we don't look backwards for very long. We keep moving forward, opening up new doors and doing new things, because we're curious... and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths." _

_- Walt Disney_

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

**SLAM!**

"Uhhhhhggg"

Jessica opened her eyes to the dead of dark that was early-morning-in-late-winter. Part of her wanted to turn over and tell her dad she was sick. But if she didn't, Lance would get the bathroom first. She felt around her bedside table for her glasses and the lamp turn-on-thingy. She clicked on the light and put her glasses on when she found them. The room slid into focus.

She was still unpacking but the room was slowly coming along. The bookshelf stood in the gap that a dresser use to be in (Jessica believed) behind the door. Her closet was slowly filling up with her casual cloths, her vanity (More like mirror, junk drawer included) stood against the wall on her bed's right and her computer desk was packed up in a corner near the bay window, while her poor computer was all set up and plugged in on the floor. But she couldn't do anything until her dad found the screwdrivers.

Jessica took a deep breath, preparing for what was to come. In a flash she had wrapped herself up in her bed covers and with a THWOMP placed both feet on the cold hardwood floor.

Her face froze as her feet made contact. But her body and her brain snapped to "Awake".

Strange…She could have SWORN she put her slippers there the night before. So THIS cold feeling could be prevented. She looked under the bed for her slippers but they weren't there.

"What the-Oh forget it," she mumbled. She was already awake.

A few minutes later she returned from the bathroom, all ready and set to go to school. Her straight black hair was brushed, her NEW WINTER uniform was clean, and her teeth were spotless.

But she was still cold even in her blazer.

She walked over to her closet and retrieved her backpack. She put her astronomy book inside and began to walk away when she remembered something else. She looked inside the bag to check.

Amongst the clutter of textbooks, notebooks and binders that were HERS, Heather Jaimes' Biology book was settled in Jessica Dell's bag. Jessica sighed as her eyes lay upon the forgotten book.

It had been a week since she and her brother started at Peaceful Pines Boarding School, a week since she and her brother met the Haruhi Suzumiya of Connecticut: Heather Jaimes, a week since her brother had been clobbered by Heather's textbook (Which had some how ended up in his possession), and a week since Heather had been seen last.

The black haired girl pushed her glasses farther up on her nose as she remembered Heather's condition. A week heart, mixed with temperature change and extreme mood swings (Thanks to her brother) would do that. Heather looked really sick and Jessica felt bad for her.

For about 4 days that is

Then, she started thinking. "_Wait, she was outside in the cold earlier. She should have had an attack when she went into the building."_

Then Jessica started doing some research.

Her cousin Katz said that only her closest friends and family knew about the condition.

Yet when she met Heather's boss, Mr. Peters, at the grocery store and asked him about it, he said that he knew her from when she was 7 and she NEVER had anything like that.

Mr. Peters then started to say the regular stuff about Heather that any boss would say about his best employee (Which Jessica tuned out) about how nice she was, how prompt and how she only took days off when her sister was sick at the hospital.

Jessica found that interesting.

Apparently, Heather's little sister Katy, had a heart problem and would call her when she needed help recovering.

Which started 4 years ago.

Jessica kept trying to figure it out in her mind as she stood there in her room looking at the book.

"It doesn't add up" she whispered "SHE'S the one with the heart problem, and yet Mr. Peters clams that she comes to him IN PERSON to tell him about her sister." She closed her bag with a ZIP and threw it on her bed as she began to pace back and forth in her room, casting shadows on her wall made from her bedside lamp.

"Mr. Peters said that her "sister" (using her fingers to put "quotations" around the word as she said it) started having heart problems 4 YEARS AGO, Heather said she moved here 4 YEARS AGO, Katz said that she only started acting like that 4 YEARS AGO. Everything seems to revolve around 4 YEARS AGO. WHAT HAPPENED 4 YEARS AGO?"

Jessica stopped in her tracks and looked at the box filled with her DVDs. A lone VHS was perched on top of the lot. Upon it's cover was a house. Jessica stared out the bay window. Though it was dark out, a porch light made the house's outline barley visible.

"I just don't get it. What is she hiding?" Jessica muttered "Or…" she suddenly started to mutter on automatic "Is everyone ELSE hiding something? Because she hasn't really said anything about this."

Jessica's eyes popped open.

She didn't even THINK about saying that.

The heck with it, her own MUSSLES fought against what ever MADE her say that.

There was a sudden knock on the door. As Jessica turned around and moved to open the door, she found herself tripping over her own two feet, as her view when from her room, to her hardwood floor.

"OW!"

Lance opened the door as Jessica managed to look up at him from her position.

"Hmmmm." Lance hummed as he looked at his fallen sister with a blank-half-asleep-yet-can't-go-back-to-sleep-because-he-had-already-had-coffee look.

Jessica stared at him from the floor. Looking up at his messy black hair and glasses that hung loosely around the brim of his nose like they always did in the morning before the coffee kicked in.

She realized that he was looking at her shoes, when she looked at them herself; She was shocked to find that they were tied together. She looked at her brother before turning back to her shoes.

"What the-HOW the?" she kept repeating as she began to untie them.

"Ya know" Lance said in a sleepy voice "I'm actually starting to BELIEVE you about haunted houses and ghosts"

"And stuff" he added two seconds later

"Wha?" was all that made it out of Jessica's mouth.

"If you haven't noticed," Lance pointed to her clock "It's 4 AM. And that's not the only strange thing that's happened in this house this week."

Jessica turned around and to see for herself.

Her clock read "4:13"

"And I know that YOU didn't set MY clock to wake me up because YOU'RE up. Wouldn't be a very good prank if you did it to yourself." Lance moved to his sister and offered a hand to her as she sat on the floor staring at the clock.

"Come on" he said, trying to snap her out of her trance "I'll get you some Coco. I know you don't like coffee."

All Jessica Dell could do was take her brother's hand and close the door, as she was lead out of her room.

* * *

As the footsteps of the Dell siblings faded away, Jessica's vanity mirror began to glow.

"HA HA! Babes, you're SO close!" A voice cackled in the empty room that emanated from the glowing mirror "But I must admit I am a bit disappointed. I actually had to possess you and give you a hint. And your DWEEBY brother might not be such a dweeb after all. I haven't even been TRYING with HIM and HE'S starting to catch on!" The ghost looked from the mirror and into the vacant room, as it talked to it's self. "Shame that I can't even TALK to you until you finally figure it out."

"Hope it's soon" the ghost looked at it's red-claw like fingers "can't wait till I'm out and away from-" the ghost stopped short as a beeping noise (That had the tune to a funeral march) started echoing in the world of the mirror.

The ghost stopped it's rambling from beyond the mirror in it's laid back position. Yellow and emerald eyes rolled as it dove one of it's hand's into it's black and white stripped jacket and pulled out a pocket-phone that was ringing off the hook.

The poltergeist carefully opened the phone and stuck the earpiece away and the microphone was held close to its mouth, bracing for what was to come.

"Hello" it quickly said in a raspy voice.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING**?" a woman screech vibrated the phone as well as the mirror frame.

"Juno?" the ghost nearly fell from its suspension in the floorless mirror world and placed the speaker closer to its pointy ear. "**WHO DID YOU THINK IT WAS?"**

"Umm" the ghost panicked "I thought…thought…I…. were…Meissa"

**"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IT'S ME OR MEISSA! WE ARE BOTH YOUR SUPPIROR OFFICERS**!"

"Oh right" the voice of the ghost started to go up in pitch as it began to scratch it's scalp beneath the tangled mass of blond hair. A plan started to form in its bug-infested head as Juno began her attack

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL WEEK**?"

"Been, getting away from YOU June," the ghost attacked back "Every time I come into ANY conversation YOU seem to get angry at me for no apparent reason."

"**YOU'VE BEEN HAUNTING THE DELL'S ALL WEEK HAVEN'T YOU?!"**

"…"

In it's head, the ghost was screaming "_**S&#! FALL BACK ON THE GOLDEN RULE! THE GOLDEN RULE YOU DUMB A#! WHEN YOU CAN'T OUT THINK EM…MAKE THEM GO CRAZY!"**_

"**GEEZ JUNO! EVERYTIME YOU THINK I'M DOING SOMETHING WRONG YOU BLOW YOUR LID**!" the top of the ghost's head suddenly jumped 10 feet into the air above the ghost and landed with a CLUNK

"**BEETLEJUICE!!"** the bottom part of the mirror began to crack a little "**GET YOUR ASS IN MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!"**

**"JUNO!"** the ghost screamed back at her "**DON'T CALL ME THAT! I MEAN IT WHEN I SAID I WAS GETTING AWAY FROM YOU! YOU YELL AT ME ALL THE TIME AND I'M FORCED TO BUILD UP ALL MY EMOTIONS! YOU KNOW HOW BAD THAT IS! I FEEL ALL BOTTLED UP!"**

Both "Beetlejuice" and Juno gasped as the last word left the ghost's mouth.

The cell phone was suddenly left to float in empty space as a tiny 1950's soda bottle started to drift down the isle of mirrors.

"**DAMN IT!"** Juno screamed on the other end "**HATSYA! YOUR COUSIN'S DONE IT AGAIN!"**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dell house, Lance was listening to Jessica's tale of snooping around in the history of Heather Jaimes. She was right that there was something about her, but Lance had to disagree with Jessica about the house being haunted by "The Ghost With the Most"

"Jessica, I believe you about ghosts" he stated "ever since what happened with the chicken last night I think you could make DAD believe in ghosts. But I draw the line at thinking that a FICTIONAL movie character could POSSIBLY be not only REAL, but could POSSIBLY be haunting US."

Jessica (Now having the sugar and chocolate in her system) rolled her brown eyes at her brother

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Lance pounded on the kitchen table "I just don't think "Beetlejuice" can be real! It's just not possible!"

"Yeah" Jessica stood up from her chair and started to walk over to the sink with her mug "and it's impossible for the fried chicken to suddenly pull all it's limbs together and start doing aerobics on the kitchen table." She turned around and raised an eyebrow at her brother with a smug look.

"Look" Lance walked over to Jessica as she turned on the water to rinse the cup out. "It's a MOVIE!"

"It's the local legend" Jessica turned to face her brother with a stern look "the family that is currently in that house are the DEETZES! There's Charles, Delia, and Lydia that comes back on weekends. The people who owned the house where the Maitlands! IT ALL FITS!"

"It's the local legend!" Lance drew himself up facing his little 5 foot 3 sister as he stood at 5 foot 6. "BECAUSE the director made it take place in this town at the house with the people that lived inside!"

"It's a movie BECAUSE of the local legend!" Jessica moved forward, drawing her self up with firmness in her voice. Lance started to move backwards as she kept moving "I think that the director came here one day for insparation and heard about the local legend. It's a story that the perfect mixture of drama, comedy, action, tragedy, suspence! Of course it'd make a good movie! AND THESE PEOPLE DON'T EVEN KNOW THE MOVIE EXISTS!"

Lance shivered as Jessica let her volume crank up to 11. When ever this started to happen, it was a sure sign that she was about to blow.

"Listen" Lance stopped backing up and stood his ground to make his sister stop. "Even if he DOES exist, why would he haunt US?"

"Simple" Jessica smiled "Because Heather hates you."

Lance shook his head "Oh, now you're saying that Heather's the cause of all this weird stuff that's been happening?"

"I'm saying that because Heather is (quite possibly) Beetlejuice's biggest fan here in the very town that he appeared in. I'm saying that if he DOES exist, Heather might have sicked him on you."

"NOW you're saying that Heather and a fictional character are best buddies?"

"I'm SAYING" Jessica screamed "THAT THERE IS DEFFENETLY A CONNECTION!"

Lance looked at her blankly, trying to read what she meant with no result.

"You said that her name card on the desk" Jessica explained "had a sentence that said "The G.M.W RULES" on it. That stands for "The Ghost With the Most. And I don't think she's just a FAN ether."

Jessica reached into her blazer pocket and pulled out a lens to a pair of glasses

"If you remember what I said earlier about what she said, and by this proof I have in my hands, I think that she's got a little bit of "Juice" herself."

Lance took a long time looking at the lens in Jessica's hand. Trying to come up with a logical explanation. But he couldn't come up with a single answer. He sighed in defeat and his shoulders sunk.

"See?" Jessica said, "Even you can't deny that her choice of words was a bit odd for the situation."

Lance stared at the floor for a few more seconds before he nodded to his sister.

Jessica put the lens back in her blazer pocket. She leaned over the kitchen sink and looked through the window that hung over it. The sun was starting to pop up at last.

"Jessica" Lance moved over the sink right next to her to look out the window too. "What are you trying to do with this thing?" Jessica glanced at her brother "It's a tiny mystery about a weird girl at a school. She just so HAPPENS to be a "Beetlejuice" fan with her mom's best friend being Ms. Deetz and she has a heart problem. The only thing that doesn't make sense is the thing about the lens. Why are you trying to figure all this out?"

Jessica moved away from the sink and sat down at the table that was in the kitchen, she thought for a moment. Why WAS she trying to figure it out? What WAS the mystery? Something was driving her to figure SOMETHING out but the mystery was still a…mystery.

"_She's just a kid with one or two secrets right?"_ She thought, closing her eyes as she did so. "_Every kid's got a secret and every now and then people realize that they do and they try to figure it out. Am I trying to hard? Do I expect too much because I'm board and BEGGING for something strange and unusual to happen like in the movie?"_

Jessica bit her lip

"_Or is there something ELSE that I, or the other kids, are missing here? Heck, Heather doesn't have any friends or spends time out side the school other then her job. The only thing the kids see_ _is her punching-"_

Jessica's teeth released her lip and her brown eyes opened.

"_Because the only thing we see is her punching kids but not getting into the same trouble that a NORMAL kid would." _

Jessica thought about all the things the kids had said about her and what she had seen Heather do.

"_It's almost as if she's getting off the hook because there's something, EXTRA. Something that we're not supposes to know about. _

_But it's not her health._

_She being treated like a princess almost"_

Jessica faced her brother after gathering up her words upon this realization.

"Because I think that there's something bigger going on here and Heather's at the center of all of this."

"What makes you think that?"

Jessica glared

"Because she gets too much special treatment at the school." Lance frowned

"She should have been arrested for attacking another student." Jessica explained "She should have been escorted by security to the office like any other kid AND even IF she had Bipolar Disorder then she should have been escorted anyway. Like any other kid would have been if they had done that."

Jessica brain was gathering up all the information that she had come up with during the past week at lighting speed. Trying to get her brother to realize this for himself. He needed all the help he could get to figure this out, even SHE was struggling with all the information that seemed to tie in.

She looked at him to see her effect; Lance's mouth was open slightly as he was thinking this himself.

"What I heard from the other students" She continued "Is that that wasn't the first time that's happened. She's put kids into a COMA for saying stuff like that. After she punched you out, she yelled that she went easy on you." Jessica paused as she realized what information she had missed

"Some of the kids have been asking me what hand she used to punch you out. I've said that I didn't see the incident."

"She mostly used her right hand" Lance said in a monotone voice with a blank expression to boot.

Jessica blinked as she remembered something else.

The sweatband on her left wrist

"She has a sweatband" Jessica started to explain, "on her left wrist. When Heather had the attack, Katz looked UNDER it. As if she was CHECKING something and Heather's been HIDING what ever it is."

Lance walked over to the table and picked up his blazer that was laying on it. "A normal kid wouldn't be able to check if something was wrong with someone's heart just by looking at the underside of a wrist"

"No" Jessica looked at him "she didn't look at the underside."

Just as Jessica finished they both heard a SCREEECH outside. They both looked out the kitchen window and looked at the dimly lit road just below them.

The school bus had just arrived.

They both looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was only 5:35 AM

"Don't tell me ALL the clocks have been changed!" Lance grabbed his backpack off the linoleum floor

"FRICK!" Jessica grabbed her lunch out of the fridge. "We're suppose to be GONE by now. We're gonna be late!"

They both bolted out the back door of the kitchen and into the cold morning air. They raced to their bikes that leaned against the wall of their tope colored, 2 stories high (Not including basement-soon-to-be-a-wreck-room) house.

But they both stopped as they reached them.

BOTH of the sibling's bikes had TWO flat tires.

They both stood there in silence for a moment, staring at their bikes, and looked at each other as they both understood the same thing at the same time.

"Ok" Lance said to Jessica "I believe you."

Jessica sighed as she looked around. Her eyes landed on the bus that was waiting for a kid off in the distance.

"Guess we're riding the bus today." She said with a groan. She hated buses.

* * *

Both Dells got off the crowded bus a few minutes later. It was a terrifying experience for them both. Here they thought that this school wasn't like OTHER schools.

Apparently, at the campus that was true.

Off campus it was not.

Lance had been bombarded with spitballs and heard several conversations with layers of cuss words in them.

And poor Jessica had to sit next to a couple near the back that looked like they were on 2nd base and teetering on going to 3rd.

This reminded them BOTH why they didn't take the bus.

"From now on," Lance told Jessica as he brushed the spitballs out of his hair with his hands "We check our tires at least half-an-hour BEFORE we need to go."

"Got it." Jessica agreed

They both made their way to the archway of the courtyard, the same archway where Jessica had taken shelter under a week ago. There was just a thin layer of snow and the fountain in the center was bubbling happily.

Jessica looked around as the archway was looming. Heather was still missing. Jessica stopped walking as she looked at the dorm rooms in the distance.

Leaning up against the wall of dorm "Alpha" was a red bike with wheel tracks that led up to it from the road.

Jessica nudged her brother and he stopped to look at the bike too.

"She back?"

"Well" Jessica dove into her backpack "That's her bike, the tracks are fresh." Her hand clasped around Heather's Biology book and she brought it out.

"We're gonna return that thing now?" Lance asked as he looked at the school's BIG clock in the courtyard. "Class starts in 20 minutes."

"I wanna ask HER a few questions. She's the only person I haven't been able to talk to and SHE hasn't said anything to ether confirm nor deny anything we think that might be true." Jessica opened the textbook's cover and looked at looked at some writing on it "She lives in the Alpha dorm on the 3rd floor. Room-" She paused and looked at her brother with her eyes half opened "Room 167"

Lance stared "I get, 167 and the 3rd floor as a connection to…" Lance looked around at the crowd of kids that were passing by "that movie" he said cautiously, remembering the warning Heather gave Jessica. Both of them started to move up the hill to the building "But what does dorm "Alpha" have to do with it?"

Jessica smiled "Alpha as in "Alpha Orionis""

"Huh?"

"Oh right, you don't take astronomy." Jessica's smile turned into a grin as they passed out of earshot of the kids "You do know the constellation of Orion right?" she said as they approached the door to the dorm.

"Yeah, named after Orion the Hunter, son of Neptune in Greek mythology."

Jessica opened the door and began to walk through the carpeted halls. "Well one of the stars of that constellation IS named Beetlejuice, it's Orion's right arm (Though some people say it's the right shoulder). But the name is spelled "B-E-T-E-L-G-E-U-S-E" just like it is in the movie." They walked through the tope colored halls.

"Oh now I get it!"

"Yeah, another bit of movie trivia." Jessica said as they began to go up the stairs to the 3rd floor. "Even though "Rigel", which is suppose to be Orion left knee, is much brighter, it's the Alpha of the contellation because it's a red-supergiant." Jessica stopped to take breath as they made it to the 3rd floor of the dorm rooms. "Man I hate stairs"

"How many stars ARE there in Orion?" Lance wondered out loud

"There are 9." Jessica managed to get out through her breaths "Lambda Orionis the is the head of Orion called "Meissa". "Bellatrix" (Yes Lance, the Bellatrix in Harry Potter is named after a star too.) is the left shoulder and sign name is Gamma Orionis. There's the belt of Orion, Zeta Orionis, Epsilon Orionis, and Delta Orionis AKA "Alnitak", "Alnilam" and "Mintaka". The Kappa Orionis sign belongs to the right knee, "Saiph". "Rigel"'s sign is Beta Orionis, and it's the left knee. Then there's the Iota Orionis, the tip of Orion's sword, called "Hatsya". The sword is held in the right hand, which brings us back to the Alpha Orionis, the right arm/shoulder, "Betelgeuse"."

Lance counted off on his fingers as she named them off.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked after Jessica caught her breath

"I'm in Astronomy remember?" Jessica knocked on her brothers head "Thanks for giving me a warm up. I've got a test on all that today."

They started to walk down the hall. Counting off the numbers on the red doors that were decorated as the inhabitents felt fit. There were no windows (Save for the bay window at the end of the hall), and not a soul could be seen.

"_Good thing too_" Jessica thought as they turned a corrner"_We'd probably be in a lot of trouble if anyone found us here._"

"Jessica" Lance pointed to a red door with the number "167" adorn on it.

Jessica took a deep breath and looked at the door. It seemed ordinary compaired to all the OTHER doors in the hallway, which were decorated with stickers, posters, magazeen covers and sparkly name tags plastered on them. Heather's was PLAIN as can be. No posters, no stickers. All that could be seen on the red door was the number and her name **"_Heather M Jaimes-Sophmore"._**

Jessica started to move her hand to clasp the handle to the door but then she noticed that her door wasn't ENTIRELY plain. Right above the door handle was a note taped to the wood of the door.

"Hey Lance" Jessica noted to her brother "Listen to this: **_"ALL personal must knock first THEN enter, If you feel that's too much to ask for; Then get lost"._**

Jessica looked back at her brother. Lance just shrugged "I guess there's a method to her madness."

Jessica rolled her eyes at his quoting of "Sherlock Holmes" and knocked on the door. Instead of anyone answering, the door creeked open in an eery way. Jessica and Lance looked inside from their possition.

It was a somewhat normal sized, tope colored room, a twin bed on the right side and a counter on the left with a closet on the end. Under the window inbetween the counter and the bed was a nightstand with various things on it. A picture frame and a retainer case.

"Hello?" Jessica called into the room "Heather?"

No reponse was heard.

Jessica moved into the room and her brother followed.

The room was clean, and tidy. A big supprise to Jessica, who thought Heather would have a disaster zone for a room with her personality. Jessica looked around at the room with her new view of it. The bed had a blue conforter on it, with a single pillow near the wall end, A red blanket layed foleded up at the foot of it. Jessica handed the Biology book to Lance, who put it on the counter as he moved to investigate.

A chair was underneath the counter as well as a small refrigorator with a bottle opener with a magnet on the back. Hanging on the wall above the counter was a simple mirror, enough so that if you took a step back, you would be able to see your upper half at least.

The wooden counter was worn and had markings on it from the years of pencils, cups, pens, bottles, cans, maccironi, soup, pudding, spit, water, milk, juice, surup, butter, lemonaid, peanut butter, jelly, honey, pie, ice cream, chocolet, coco, coffee, tea, ink, (and I could go on and on) ect, marking it. But covering over most of the markings were a various sorts of papers, that seemed to have slipped out somehow, out of a golden rod colored fililing folder. The whole counter seemed to be covered with all the folder's contence, save for a single classic soda bottle that rested up against the wall under the mirror.

Jessica turned to her nightstand. A simple lamp stood on it with a green retainer case and a picture frame. Jessica picked up the picture to get a better look.

In the photo was a little girl with her arm around a boy the same age as her. Jessica KNEW the girl was Heather, but she looked different. Her hair was brown at neck length , the green hair band was still in it though. A necklace with a single white flat stone, the size of the palm of a hand layed around her neck and rested on a red tee shirt. Her eyes were a pale blue color, No yellow surrounding her eyes. A soft smile on her colorful face.

Jessica had to do a double take to make sure this was the same girl. "_Wow_" Jessica thought "_Heather looked different. This CAN'T be the same girl._"

Jessica pondered for a while before she turned to the boy in the picture. He had blond curly hair and a toothy smile. His eyes were as green as can be and his skin was pale (Save for the scattered freckles on his face). She had never seen this boy on campus, so she could only assume that this was some sort of FAMILY relation. But Jessica looked at the boy a little closer.

Something JUST wasn't RIGHT about this boy. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was as if there was something ether MISSING or something that shouldn't BE there.

"Uh…Jessica?" Lance asked her from his position of hovering over a few scattered papers on the counter.

"You might want to see this." Jessica put the picture down on the nightstand and went over to the papers on the counter.

Jessica looked at all the papers, most of them were just words on lines, documents that could be taken for homework at first glance. But some of the other papers were documents that needed signatures that even had a stamp on them. Jessica picked up one paper and read it

_**"The confines of the perimeter for manifestation violated in mater of urgency are permitted excused with cause."**_

Jessica paused as she remembered something that sounded a LOT like this.

She turned to her brother with a look of "What the-"

"Reads like stereo instructions huh?" he said with a serious look. Jessica nodded

Lance pushed his glasses farther up his nose as he handed a piece of paper to Jessica

Jessica took the paper and scanned it. It was part of a list of names, just 3 columns of names and nothing more. Jessica looked at her brother for instruction

"Mom's name is on that list."

Jessica stared at him for a few seconds before looking for the name. It wasn't hard for Jessica to find. In the middle of the second column, circled in red ink, was the name _**"Rita Loraine (Paraiso) Dell"**_ Nothing else.

"Why is Mom's name on this list?" Jessica asked "More importantly, Why is it in HEATHER'S room, and circled?"

"I don't know" Lance said "But this paper" he showed his sister a paper he had in his hand "looks like this is apart of it. But I can't make out much sense in it. It's still stereo instructions and it's confusing. But I can get that there was a event in back in Washington State; something to do with a graveyard."

Her eyes wandered though the mess, until they lay on a small book in the corner that was opened. Lance picked the book up and began to read it.

Jessica put the page down on the counter. Her mind still wondered about why her Mom's name was on that list. True, her Mom died in Washington State in a car accident with a drunk driver. She was burred in the Seattle Cemetery 4 years ago. It still hurt Jessica to think that the person who killed her Mom was still alive and would get out of prison in just 2 years.

"Oh my god…"

Jessica turned back to Lance, who had sat on the bed with the book. His face was flushed and his eyes wide. She walked to her brother and asked what was up. "Read this" he handed her the book with a shaking hand.

Jessica took the book up and began to read.

It was a story about a festival, for a sin-something that turned wrong. As Jessica read on, her speed increased. It wasn't very descriptive and the writer was obviously avoiding telling something. NAMES for example, heck the genders were kept a secret until the middle of the story. But when Jessica read about the woman with the cigarette, suddenly it just made sense of who these people were. Jessica read on until she got to the last 3 lines. She held her breath as she read them.

"_She wheeled over to a writing desk that faced a dark window. She took out a pen and paper and began to write about that night_."

Jessica began breathing again after she read it. Ether this was a very gifted imagination, or this was the REAL thing. It just sounded too serious to be fiction.

"Did Heather write this?"

"It's got her name on the front."

Jessica started to think about the story. "Wait, this can't be true. Heather can walk"

"I'm not saying it's true"

"Then why did you want me to read it?"

Lance took the book out of Jessica's hands and flipped to the first page of the story.

"It mentions something that I'M only suppose to know about." He pointed to a word on the page

"A sin-what?" Jessica asked

"Not A" Lance stated "THE _Sinjix Notawa_"

Jessica tilted her head and raised an eyebrow

"BENJAMIN'S DIARY!" Lance shouted

Jessica thought until she remembered "OH!" she cried "The diary we found in the desk, the one that written in German…" she paused "Are you STILL translating that thing?

"Yeah" Lance rubbed his eyes with overwhelming emotion

"What does it say?"

Lance swallowed "I haven't translated ALL of it." he said, "There are a few pages that are hard to read and a few that have been ripped out. This diary was written only 6 years before the Black Plague started. That's 1491. What's in this diary is a story that at first I thought was fake. But it's mentioned in this story!" He sighed and looked up at the ceiling "ALMOST 7 years ago, that's 2001, the 500 mark from when the curse was starting to-"he stopped as he relized "Oh, you have no idea what I'm talking about"

"Bingo" Jessica said

"OK…" Lance sighed again "Lets start over. You know that we found the diary in a desk at Mom's funeral 4 years ago. Nobody else knew about it, so we took it. I've been translating it ever since." Lance got up and started pacing the room.

"This diary belonged to a warrior of a village called Benjamin. He had an older brother named Donald and a little sister named Margaret. He wrote about all this stuff to do with the _Sinjix Notawa_ and what it is."

"Well what IS it?"

"It's hard to explain. Basically, the Earth itself is somehow "Alive" and we, the living things, give the life back life to the life it gives us. But there's a kind of balance we have to have in order to sustain living, Yin and Yang basically. When two things get TOO much out of balance to the point where we OR the Earth can't fix it. The _Sinjix Notawa_ appears."

Lance stopped pacing and looked at Jessica to make sure she was paying attention. She was, and he continued.

"It pretty much IS the very essence of the two opposite things in human form. The power that it has shows which balance is off and, depending on how powerful the _Sinjix Notawa_ is with that power, how bad the off-balance is."

"Wha?"

Lance rolled his eyes

"Time for a new approach" he said, "Think of a scale. When there's a perfect balance, the two are at the same height and have the same weight. In this scenario, weight is power. Ok?"

Jessica nodded

"But when one side gets too much weigh, the one with less weight goes up. The _Sinjix Notawa_, basically is created with the correct weight so that the one with the less weight can balance out. Get it?"

"I think so…"

"That's pretty much it…some of the pages are ripped out so I'm not quite sure what everything else says. What I can understand that a team known as the "Orion" happened to be involved in helping the _Sinjix Notawa._ And Benjamin was the protector of the _Sinjix Notawa_, his sister Margaret."

He took a deep breath before saying one last sentence

"And Benjamin also happened to be in the Orion…He was known as Orion's strength…

The right arm to be exact."

Jessica's eyes went wide

"No way"

Lance turned to his sister "Way"

Jessica sat in silence. Lance stood in silence. Both of them thinking the same thing. "_Heather's middle name is Margaret. It's too much of a coincidence._"

"You were right…" Lance said to his sister, pulling the stool out from underneath the counter and sitting on it. "She IS hiding something. Something BIG."

"You think she's this…" Jessica struggled to pronounce it "_Sinjix Notawa_"

Lance turned back to her with a raised eyebrow "Is Beetlejuice's outfit black and white?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a sudden CLINK! Both of the Dells jumped, thinking it was Heather about to enter the room. But the clinking was IN the room. They both looked around, Jessica spotted the source.

"Lance, the soda bottle."

Lance turned around to see it. The soda bottle was banging its glass neck against the frame of the mirror. Jessica didn't really notice it before, but the liquid didn't look right. It was glowing orange. As soon as the tenseness was present in the room, the bottle seemed to figure out that they finally took notice to it. The bottle started waddling by shaking side to side towards Lance. Lance jumped up from his spot and Jessica looked at the bottle a little closer.

"I think it wants us to open it."

The bottle started jumping up and down.

Jessica looked at it; "I'll take that as a "yes""

Lance stared at the thing

"You first."

Jessica glared (And she could swear, that if the bottle had eyes, it would be glaring too)

Jessica took the magnet/bottle opener from the fridge surface. She picked up the bottle and held her breath as she opened the lid.

Jessica suddenly had déjà vu as fireworks started to spew out from the bottle and the room suddenly felt bigger and darker. She held on to the bottle as smoke started to rise up in the air and covered the room. The smoke stopped spewing out, but Jessica couldn't see a thing. She couldn't even see Lance who was standing right next to her. A few seconds later the smoke started to clear. Lance was standing next to Jessica, as a figure emerged through the smoke, floating in mid-air.

The person was a GIRL. Her shoulder length blond hair was draped over her shoulders, her pants were loose and gray that made her blue and black shoes stand out. A white necklace, the size of a palm of a hand rested on her blood-red shirt. Her skin was whiter then snow and dark purple shadows were under her eyes. It sent shivers down Lance's spine to think that they had let something like this loose.

But the thing that sent shivers down Jessica's spine was the black and white VERTICAL striped vest that she wore, and on the girl's left wrist was a birthmark, that was shaped like a beetle.

The girl grinned with jagged green teeth as she snapped her eyes open. The Dell sibling's eyes' met her yellow and green eyes that had a dash of insanity hidden in them.

"It's Showtime."

* * *

Review Time!! (PLEASE!!)


End file.
